Asa et Harry Potter II
by Alllba Ambre
Summary: Après avoir découvert qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort, Asa aura beaucoup de mal à se remettre, il lui faudra toute l'aide d'Harry pour s'en sortir, surtout que son père fera tout pour revenir...


**Asa et Harry Potter II.**

**Chapitre 1 : Vacances d'été.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf le personnage d'Asa et l'histoire.**

**Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà, après des mois d'absence ! Il faut dire que je n'avais plus internet depuis l'été dernier mais je n'ai pas pour autant écrit d'autres chapitres d'Asa pendant les vacances… Malgré tout ce temps, j'espère qu'il y aura quand même quelques personnes qui viendront me lire…**

Asa ouvrit les yeux petit à petit après s'être réveillée à cause du rayon de soleil qui parvenait jusqu'à son visage. La jeune fille se trouvait dans le lit d'Hermione qu'elle partageait depuis trois jours déjà. La Gryffondor se retourna et regarda son amie encore endormie avec un sourire maternel. Asa se leva discrètement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Sous l'eau, elle se rappela tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec la préfète depuis la fin des cours. Les parents d'Hermione étaient très sympas et l'avaient immédiatement adoptée, appréciant beaucoup qu'Asa, bien qu'étant sorcière, comprenait parfaitement toutes leurs activités, comme le fait de prendre l'ascenseur ou comment fonctionnait une télévision, que la plupart des sorciers ne connaissaient absolument pas. La Survivante eut un petit rire en s'imaginant le père de Ron en train de poser des questions pour essayer d'intégrer l'idée que les personnes qu'il apercevait dans l'écran de télé n'étaient pas coincées à l'intérieur et qu'elles étaient de taille tout à fait normale…

La journée, les deux amies se retrouvaient seules car les parents d'Hermione travaillaient et elles en profitaient pour sortir ou pour parler magie, sujet où les géniteurs de la brunette étaient totalement perdus. Le premier jour, la préfète avait voulu commencer ses devoirs de vacances mais Asa avait fini par la convaincre que pour une fois qu'elles étaient toutes les deux, il fallait qu'elles s'amusent, elles pourraient toujours travailler plus tard, n'ayant pas trop de problèmes dans ce domaine. L'après-midi, elles étaient donc sorties en ville et étaient allées au cinéma, lieu qu'Asa connaissait grâce à ses dons qui lui avaient permis de voir tout ce que faisait le célèbre Harry Potter mais où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Ce fut donc une belle surprise pour la petite fille de Dumbledore qui adora tout de suite l'ambiance de ces salles et qui supplia ensuite Hermione d'y retourner le jour d'après !

La veille, les deux Gryffondors s'étaient promenées sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au départ, Asa avait eu du mal pour convaincre son amie d'y aller toutes seules de leurs propres moyens mais la préfète avait fini par céder et elles s'étaient bientôt retrouvées dans le Magicobus. Là-bas, elles étaient restées un bon moment chez Fleury et Bott, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione qui était complètement dans son élément parmi les livres. Après être passées chez Gringotts pour qu'Asa puisse chercher de l'argent dans son coffre et qu'Hermione ait changé sa monnaie Moldue en celle sorcière, elles achetèrent tout ce dont elles avaient besoin pour les cours et s'arrêtèrent ensuite manger une glace. Juste avant de partir, Asa était entrée dans une boutique pour sorcières nunuches pour en ressortir en rigolant et en tendant un magazine à Hermione qui n'avait pas voulu rentrer dans le magasin. Elles étaient ensuite rentrées par le même moyen de transport qu'à l'aller, les bras chargés de paquets contenant leurs affaires de cours mais aussi le livre que chacune avait achetée pour leur plaisir en plus de ceux demandés à Poudlard. De retour, elles s'étaient affalées sur le lit d'Hermione et s'étaient amusées à lire le magasine qu'Asa avait acheté. Elles restèrent un long moment plongées dans la partie coiffure et après quelques essais infructueux (Asa s'était notamment écroulée de rire en voyant son amie complètement chauve !), la préfète finit par avoir ce qu'elle voulait : une chevelure tout à fait lisse. Après s'être observée quelques minutes dans un miroir, satisfaite du résultat, Hermione s'était retournée un sourire sadique aux lèvres en tendant sa baguette magique vers son amie, bien prête à lui fait payer le sort qui lui avait coûté tous ses cheveux… Asa avait donc vu sa chevelure passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, sous le regard moqueur de sa meilleure amie. En apercevant ses cheveux qui avaient pris la teinte vert gazon, la Survivante en était presque venue à regretter son achat… Mais heureusement pour elle, elle avait fini par retrouver sa couleur naturelle pour son plus grand plaisir, même si elle ne pouvait nier que les cheveux turquoises assortis à ses yeux lui faisaient un style très spécial…

Asa sortit de la douche, rigolant encore du souvenir de la veille et de la tête qu'aurait fait son bien-aimé s'il l'avait vu ainsi. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps seule car elle savait que c'était à ces moments-là qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait appris quelques jours plus tôt et qui lui était si douloureux… La jeune fille s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et essaya de trouver quelques ressemblances physiques avec son géniteur mais n'en trouva aucune. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'elle ne partageait pas des similitudes mentales avec Voldemort… Elle ne voulait absolument pas devenir comme son monstre de père mais elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Elle souhaitait tout simplement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reviendrait pas une fois de plus à la vie…

- Asa, tu es dans la salle de bains ? demanda Hermione qui venait de se réveiller.

Entendre la voix de son amie permit à la Survivante de sortir de ses pensées lugubres.

- Oui, j'arrive.

La Gryffondor sortit de la pièce pour retrouver son amie qui avait commencé à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Alors, quel est le programme de la journée ? demanda la brunette.

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de choisir. Rester ici, sortir, aller au cinéma, aller faire les magasins. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais hier qu'il fallait que tu renouvelles ta garde-robe ?

- C'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai un peu la flemme de bouger. Je veux bien rester ici et on ira faire du shopping demain, ça te va ?

- Pas de problème, répondit la Survivante.

Lorsqu'elle rentra de nouveau dans la chambre, Asa découvrit Hedwige sur le lit une lettre entre ses serres. La chouette était rentrée par la fenêtre qu'ouvrait tous les matins Hermione habituée au courrier de son amie et son amoureux. En effet, depuis la fin des cours, Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Asa tous les jours. La Gryffondor ouvrit sa lettre et la lut à voix haute pour qu'Hermione sache que le Survivant avait écrit.

_Coucou à vous deux,_

_j'espère que vous allez bien depuis hier et que vous n'avez pas trop fait de bêtises… Moi non, évidemment, vu que je suis un garçon très sage et que je me ferais probablement tuer par mon cher oncle qui m'adore toujours autant. Depuis que je suis rentré, les Dursley ne m'ont pas trop crié dessus mais il faut dire aussi ils ont dû m'adresser la parole au maximum dix fois… Ils font comme si je n'étais pas là et moi, j'aimerais vraiment ne pas être ici ! Vous par contre, vous devez bien vous amusez mais attention à ne pas trop nous critiquer sinon vous le regretterez lorsque je vous reverrais avec Ron… Bisous, Harry._

Asa ne craignait pas de lire ses lettres à haute voix car depuis le début, son compagnon avait compris qu'Hermione pourrait voir ce qu'il écrivait et donc il n'avait jamais fait allusion à Voldemort.

- Bon, je me doute que tu vas répondre à ton petit ami, se moqua Hermione. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller prendre ma douche.

- Si tu es tant jalouse car moi je reçois du courrier, tu n'as qu'à écrire à ce cher Ron, je suis sûre qu'il se fera un plaisir de te répondre…

La préfète ne répondit rien et s'enfuit rapidement dans la salle de bains. Asa leva les yeux au ciel, il fallait vraiment qu'elle discute avec sa meilleure amie au sujet de ses amours ! La Survivante s'allongea ensuite sur le lit après avoir pris un morceau de parchemin, une plume et un peu d'encre pour répondre à son bien-aimé.

A son retour de la salle de bains, Hermione trouva son amie plongée dans la lecture du livre qu'elle avait acheté la veille. La brunette en profita pour lire la réponse à la lettre d'Harry.

_Mon cher chéri, _

_Je te dis d'emblée que tu devrais arrêter d'utiliser ce ton envieux dans tes lettres, cela ne changera rien, si tu crois que tu vas finir par nous faire pitié et que l'on viendra te chercher, tu rêves ! Comme tu l'as dit, Hermione et moi, on s'éclate, on n'a personne sur le dos et on peut donc faire tout ce que l'on veut. Pour te faire un résumé de toutes nos activités d'hier, nous sommes allées faire des achats, Hermione s'est retrouvée chauve et moi avec les cheveux de toutes les couleurs inimaginables ! Et bien sûr, nous avons rencontré de beaux jeunes hommes avec qui nous avons passé tout l'après-midi…_

_Non, j'arrête, tout ce que j'ai raconté est faux, sauf la dernière partie ! Non, je rigole encore, c'est la dernière partie qui est fausse, tout le reste est arrivé (si tu t'inquiètes pour nos cheveux, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, les miens ont repris leur couleur normale et pour Hermione, les cheveux, ça repousse, non ?)._

_Bon, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que j'ai écrit au-dessus mais il faut bien que je t'amuse puisque tu n'as pas d'autres divertissements chez les Dursley… Et au fait, merci de nous avoir fait penser à vous critiquer, on l'avait complètement oublié !_

_Bisous. Je t'aime._

Quand Hermione eut fini la lecture de la lettre, elle rajouta aussitôt un post-scriptum : _Coucou Harry, c'est Hermione, c'était juste pour te rassurer, je ne suis plus chauve mais pour Asa, je suis désolée de te l'annoncer, elle gardera à vie les cheveux roses. Si tu ne voulais plus sortir avec elle, je comprendrais. Si tu veux, j'essaierais de préparer le terrain…_

Elle mit ensuite le parchemin plié dans une enveloppe et la donna à Hedwige qui avait attendu pendant tout ce temps sur le bureau de la préfète où était posé un petit bol d'eau à son attention. Pendant qu'elle regardait la chouette disparaître au loin dans le ciel, la brunette essaya de ne pas partir en fou rire en s'imaginant la tête que ferait Harry en lisant la lettre et comment réagirait son amie lorsqu'elle saurait ce qu'elle avait ajouté au bas du parchemin…

Asa releva la tête de son livre et remarqua tout de suite qu'Hermione se forçait à ne pas rire.

- Elle était tellement drôle que ça ma lettre ? demanda la Survivante.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. En plus, j'ai trouvé que tu avais exagéré avec Harry, le pauvre, il est tout seul chez ses maudits Dursley et toi, tu en rajoutes en disant que l'on s'amuse trop…

- Oui, c'est vrai mais bon je lui ferais une surprise pour me faire pardonner…

- Quel genre de surprise ? questionna Hermione, curieuse.

- Non, pas le genre de surprise auquel tu penses ! répondit aussitôt Asa. Quel esprit pervers !

- Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui as l'esprit mal tourné, tu crois toujours que je fais allusion au sexe !

- Bon, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit, je m'excuse… rigola la Survivante.

- Tu as intérêt et pour te faire pardonner, tu devras répondre à mes questions…

- Ok, vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Bien, alors puisque tu as dit surprise, je suppose que vous n'avez rien fait de sérieux avec Harry ? dit la préfète en rougissant un peu.

- Alors, là, c'est qui l'obsédée ?

- C'est toi qui as mis le sujet sur le tapis ! se défendit Hermione.

- Bon, pour répondre à ta question, non, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble.

- Vous n'en avez pas envie ?

- Ben, en sachant que je peux lire dans les pensées d'Harry, je peux dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment pensé et moi non plus d'ailleurs, je crois qu'on avait l'esprit tourné vers d'autres choses plus graves et plus importantes que le sexe…

- Ha, pardon, je suis bête, dit la préfète, gênée d'avoir fait penser à son amie des moments qu'elle préfèrerait sûrement oubliés.

- Non, c'est pas grave. Et pour les détails, si vraiment j'avais les hormones qui me travaillaient, cela ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais violé Harry ! rigola Asa.

Les deux Gryffondors rirent pendant un bon moment et lorsque Hermione reprit la parole, ce fut sur un sujet bien plus sérieux, au déplaisir de sa meilleure amie.

- Heu, hésita la brunette, tu sais que Harry nous a parlé de votre histoire, qu'il n'est pas le seul Survivant… Cela te dérange si on en parle ?

- Non, répondit Asa même si elle pensait le contraire.

- En fait, je voulais que tu saches que j'ai été très impressionnée quand Harry a raconté votre combat contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Voldemort.

Asa avait dit le nom de son père pour voir Hermione frissonner, pour en quelque sorte se venger qu'elle ait commencé à parler de ce sujet. Elle se sentait tellement mal lorsqu'elle pensait au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi, une question l'obsédait depuis qu'elle était chez son amie : comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait la vérité ? Comment toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle appréciait réagiraient s'ils savaient qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort ? Elle imaginait souvent les mouvements de recul de ses amis lorsqu'elle leur avouait son secret, leurs regards vers Harry pour que celui-ci confirme et les airs d'incompréhension peints sur leurs visages en se demandant comment cela était possible et pourquoi le Survivant restait avec la fille du monstre qui avait assassiné ses parents… Asa avait tellement peur que tout le monde l'abandonne, que ses amis lui tournent le dos et que son compagnon finisse par les rejoindre, ne pouvant plus supporter sa compagnie mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à devoir garder ce secret, en se disant que les autres avaient le droit de savoir même s'ils décidaient de ne plus la voir ensuite.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas prononcer ce mot… murmura Hermione, obligeant son amie à sortir de ses pensées.

- Personne n'aime le faire mais comme l'a dit Albus, avoir peur de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres renforce encore plus la crainte que tout le monde ressent envers lui…

- Bon, d'accord, si tu insistes, Voldemort, dit la préfète en hésitant. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que tu t'es montrée autant courageuse qu'Harry et que j'étais très fière d'être ton amie, toi qui n'as pas peur de risquer ta vie pour les personnes que tu aimes… J'aimerais avoir ta force…

Les paroles d'Hermione eurent l'effet de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Asa pensa douloureusement : son amie serait-elle toujours aussi fière d'elle si elle connaissait sa véritable identité ?

- Et puis, il y a quelque chose que j'aie trouvé bizarre quand Harry a raconté votre combat contre Voldemort, continua Hermione qui ne se rendait pas compte du trouble qu'elle causait à sa meilleure amie. Il a bien dit que Voldemort a essayé de t'obliger à le tuer ? Mais moi, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il aurait voulu qu'Harry te tue pour que cela lui fasse le plus de mal… On aurait dit que Voldemort essayait de te faire souffrir, toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle en levant le regard vers Asa et se rendit enfin compte que son amie avait les larmes aux yeux. Oh, Asa, je suis désolée, excuse-moi, je suis vraiment une idiote de te faire revivre ça ! s'exclama aussitôt la préfète.

- Ce n'est rien, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, fit la Survivante en s'essuyant les yeux. Et en plus, je vais pouvoir me venger en te posant certaines questions où tu seras obligée de répondre…

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione mais elle regretta bientôt sa réponse…

- Voilà, commença la petite fille de Dumbledore, je voulais qu'on parle de tes amours. Donc, nous allons débuter avec Victor Krum !

La brunette la regarda avec un regard de chien battu.

- Non, non, tu n'échapperas pas à ces questions, dit sa meilleure amie. Tu as déjà évité d'y répondre il y a plusieurs mois à Poudlard, j'ai été gentille, je n'en ai plus reparlé pour ne pas te gêner et te déconcentrer pour les examens mais là, il est grand temps de me dire quelle est la véritable nature de ta relation avec Krum !

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Hermione avec un soupir.

- Tu es bien sortie avec lui, non ? Où vous en êtes aujourd'hui ? Ha oui, et aussi, tu ne devais pas passer les vacances d'été chez lui, l'an dernier ?

- Alors, oui, nous sommes sortis ensemble après le bal de Noël et après ça a continué un peu mais je lui ai rapidement dit que je n'étais pas prête pour sortir avec lui à Poudlard. Donc nous avons pris nos distances et nous sommes restés amis. Moi, ça me convenait, mais ça ne devait pas suffire à Victor puisqu'il m'a proposé de venir chez lui pendant les vacances d'été…

- Il pouvait t'inviter en tant qu'amie…

- Non, je ne pense pas, je crois plutôt qu'il souhaitait reprendre là où on s'était arrêté..

- Tu es allée chez lui, alors ?

- Bien sûr que non, avec le retour de Voldemort, je ne crois pas que c'était le temps idéal pour voyager à l'étranger…

- Oui, c'est vrai mais tu y serais allée sinon ?

- Heu, non, je ne crois pas non plus…

- Tu ne voulais plus sortir avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai dit à Victor de ne pas m'attendre, qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre, que je ne me sentais pas prête pour une relation maintenant mais que peut-être à la fin de mes études…

- Tu le fais encore espérer, c'est ça ?

- Bah, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire sans le faire souffrir…

- Donc, on peut dire que tu as fait ton choix, non ? dit Asa.

- Quel choix ? demanda son amie perplexe.

- Entre lequel des deux ton cœur balance ?

- Et d'après toi, vers qui mon cœur balance alors ? demanda la préfète en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ron, évidemment !

- Et donc à la place d'un jeune homme bien instruit, galant et un merveilleux sportif qui joue en équipe nationale, je choisirais un garçon totalement immature, qui ne pense qu'à lui et qui n'a aucun goût pour les études, en résumé, qui m'est complètement opposé ?

- L'amour peut nous faire faire de drôles de choses, répondit la Survivante avec sagesse. Et d'abord, il est souvent dit que les contraires s'attirent.

- Oui, et combien cela dure ces histoires-là ? Pas très longtemps…

- Ça, tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé !

- Tu es vraiment têtue, toi ! Depuis un an, tu essaies de nous caser ensemble et ça n'a pas marché, donc cela veut bien dire que nous ne ressentons rien envers l'autre, si ce n'est de l'amitié.

- Pour toi, je ne sais pas, vu que tu ne veux pas me le dire mais pour Ron, je sais que c'est autre chose, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit en février, ça n'a pas dû changer depuis, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Il t'a raconté quoi, Ron ?

- Pourquoi tu es si intéressée d'un coup ?

- Oh, c'est bon, vas-y, tu me dis ce que tu sais, pour me remercier d'avoir répondu à tes questions…

- On s'est parlé après le fameux cours de Potions où vous vous êtes embrassés et il a fini par avouer d'une certaine manière qu'il était intéressé par toi mais qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre toi et Krum… C'est pour ça, qu'après j'étais venue te voir pour te faire parler mais je n'étais arrivée à rien…

- C'est vrai ce que tu dis ou c'est juste toi qui inventes pour nous faire mettre ensemble ?

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour le savoir, va-lui demander…

- On verra, bon parlons d'autre chose.

- Donc ça veut dire que je ne m'étais pas trompée, tu es amoureuse de lui ? demanda Asa, intarissable sur le sujet du futur couple de ses meilleurs amis.

- Bon, je sais que j'ai dit qu'on allait passer la journée à la maison mais si on allait au cinéma ? fit Hermione en trouvant le seul moyen pour faire taire son amie.

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, Asa trouva la réponse d'Harry à côté de son oreiller. Elle tourna la tête et vit Hedwige en train d'attendre sur le bureau. La jeune fille se leva et versa de l'eau dans le bol pour la chouette.

- Tu dois être épuisée avec tous ces allers et retours, j'espère que ton maître te donne beaucoup à manger pour se faire pardonner, dit la Survivante en lui caressant affectueusement les plumes.

Asa eut une bonne surprise lorsqu'elle lut la lettre.

_Asa,_

_Déjà tout d'abord, je trouve que tu exagères avec moi : je suis tout seul chez une famille que je déteste et qui me déteste, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est me dire que tu passes tes journées avec d'autres garçons que moi ! Moi, je n'ai pas ton don pour vérifier si c'est vrai ou non ! Tu as de la chance que je te fais confiance mais fais attention, je pourrais faire pareil, il y a plein de jeunes filles de mon âge dans le quartier… Et après tout ce que tu m'as dis et qui a brisé mon pauvre cœur, tu oses dire que tu m'aimes, tu es une méchante fille !_

_Bon, sinon à part ça, j'ai été complètement perdu dans votre histoire de cheveux, tu me dis qu'Hermione est chauve puis Hermione à son tour me raconte que tu as les cheveux roses, juste pour me rassurer, vous avez toutes les deux vos cheveux normaux ?_

_Plus que quelques jours avant les résultats des Buses, je ne suis pas pressé de recevoir les résultats mais vous oui, je suppose, vous avez probablement tout réussi._

_Passe le bonjour à Hermione._

_Et malgré tout ce que tu as dit, ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aime aussi !_

_Harry._

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire la lettre, Asa se précipita sur son amie qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione après avoir fait un bond dû à son réveil brutal.

- Je viens de recevoir la réponse d'Harry, c'est quoi cette histoire de cheveux roses ?

La préfète éclata de rire et reçut bientôt un oreiller dans la tête. Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent alors sur le lit et entamèrent une bataille de coussins en rigolant comme des gamines de cinq ans.

Toute cette bonne humeur fit du bien à Asa. Elle remerciait mentalement son amie de lui faire oublier les mauvais souvenirs qui l'obsédaient même pendant ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars… Et lorsque Hermione lui demanda de rester quelques jours de plus, elle finit par accepter, surtout que les parents de sa meilleure amie étaient très enthousiastes à ce qu'elle reste.

- Tu sais, cela fait longtemps qu'Hermione n'a pas amené une amie à la maison… Et en plus, en ce moment, nous travaillons encore, donc je suis contente à l'idée que ma fille ne soit pas toute seule ici, lui dit la mère de la brunette.

La préfète la remercia aussi.

- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'une semaine, c'est très gentil d'avoir accepter même si tu avais quelque chose d'autre de prévu…

- Non, c'est rien, on s'amuse tellement toutes les deux et en plus, il pourra vivre trois jours de plus sans moi !

Les jours suivants passèrent très vite dans la bonne humeur. Comme prévu, elles avaient fait du shopping et étaient retournées au cinéma. Elles étaient même allées manger au restaurant et Hermione avait fait découvrir le bowling à Asa, activité où elle se révéla complètement nulle. Pour partir la Survivante avait appelé un taxi, Moldu pour une fois.

- Bon, ben merci pour tout, ça a été vraiment super ces quelques jours entre filles. Et promis, je t'invite à venir chez moi dans peu de temps, dit Asa à sa meilleure amie.

- Il y a intérêt ! Allez, dépêche-toi, ton taxi t'attend.

Au 4, Privet Drive, la famille Dursley était installée dans le salon en train de regarder la télévision. Même Harry était présent dans la pièce, se contentant d'un petit bout de canapé et restant totalement silencieux. Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, l'oncle Vernon se tourna instantanément vers son cher neveu pour que celui-ci aille voir qui c'était.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lança-t-il au Survivant. Dépêche-toi d'aller ouvrir, imbécile, sinon tu n'auras rien à manger ce soir !

- Pour ce que vous me donnez comme nourriture, pensa avec amertume Harry.

Malgré tout, il obéit et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour, fit la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

Le Gryffondor resta complètement stupéfait et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsque son oncle lui demandait du salon qui avait sonné. Harry regardait avec incompréhension la personne qui lui souriait.

C'était Asa.

Le 01/11/05.


End file.
